1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a locking device for convenient attachment and removal of a side panel.
2. General Background
A conventional computer enclosure includes a chassis, and a side panel. The side panel is usually secured to the chassis with screws.
Another kind of computer enclosure is provided with a latch mechanism for assembling a housing on the chassis. The computer housing has a front panel, a side panel, and the chassis. A mechanism for latching and releasing the side panel from the chassis includes an opening defined in a side of the front panel, a latch member, a spring, and a locking hole defined in the chassis. The latch member has an arm extending towards the chassis terminating in a hooked portion to engage in the locking hole. The latch member and the spring are received in the opening and are movable between a locked position, where the arm is locked in the locking hole, and a released position, where the arm is disengaged from the locking hole. The spring urges against the base to retain the latch member in the locked position.
However, the latch is assembled to only one side of the chassis for releasing the side panel. When a pair of latches is assembled to the both sides of the chassis, two hands are needed to release the latches. It is inconvenient to disassemble the side panel from the computer enclosure.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a locking device, which allows the convenient assembly and removal of a side panel to/from the computer chassis.